Total Drama Hotel
by soccerboy11
Summary: Total Drama hotel will bring 20 brand new competitors to a luxury, 200 story hotel where each week the competitors will go head to head in mental and physical challenges and vote off one of their friends until we are left with the winner. APPS CLOSED
1. CASTING

TOTAL DRAMA HOTEL-

Welcome to Total Drama Hotel, where 20 campers will stay 18 weeks in a luxury hotel in the middle of Paris, France. Each week, they will be sorted into "loser" rooms and "winner" rooms based on their overall performance in each week's challenge. These challenges will test their mental and physical strength each week until there is only one camper- who will walk away with 1 million dollars and the 200th floor presidential suite for them and their family to own with no expenses. (ACCEPTING APPS.)

Welcome to yet another create your own character story. But! This time, the creators will be more involved than usual. Each week YOU will decide who goes home, YOU will compete in half of the challenges using your wit and strategy, and YOU will form alliances and make romances. All you have to do is sign up, let me do the writing, and please, I'm open to suggestions, so don't be shy!

APPLICATION FORM

*If you are interested in submitting an original character, please fill out this application and post it as a review. Thanks!

Name:

Age:

Height:

Gender:

Appearance:

Face:

Eyes-

Mouth-

Nose-

Ears (pierced?)-

Complexion-

Bone structure-

Body:

Build-

Skin tone-

Modifications (piercings, tattoo's etc.)-

Clothes-

Everyday-

Formal-

Bathing suit-

Accessories-

Personality:

Overview (the more details the better)-

Birthday/Zodiac Sign-

Hobbies-

Talents-

Interests-

Dating type-

Favorites-

Food-

Animal-

Type of music-

Color-

Vacation spot-

Sport-

Activity-

Fears-

Advantages-

Weaknesses-

Schemer or sidekick-

Stereotype-

Audition tape (mandatory)-

Reaction to meeting Chris/What would they do-

Type of friends/common alliance-

Good or evil-

Water, Fire, Earth or Air (explain)-

Hope for the character (besides winning lol)-


	2. ACCEPTED SO FAR

CHARACTERS ACCEPTED SO FAR

CONGRATS! If you are accepted, please send me a message of who you'd pick as your roommate (who has the most in common with you) after that, I'll take the results and pair you up (same gender) in a themed room of both of your choice! My idea is for the hotel to be like the Madonna inn if you are familiar (each room is a different theme). BTW, you will all start off in one big room in your teams but then depending on individual scores in a tournament of trivia, athletics, and teamwork, you will all either be promoted to a better room each week or demoted to a wreck of a room called the "winners room" and the "losers room". Each week there will be an individual winner on each team and a loser on each team. The winner and the losers from each team will square off with the teams winner of loser, and will face off to determine the losing team. Then, after week to week one person will be voted off by the members of the losing team (you creators will vote) until there is only one person left.

GIRLS-

ABIGAIL- the good girl

LENA- the chef

HELENA- the headstrong athlete

CHARLIE (great job!)- the feminist

DESTINY (of course I'll accept you!)- the sexy swimmer

JAMIE- The Electro Dancer

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

GUYS-

ALEX- the Italian jock

JONATHAN- The mysterious hippie-lyricist

TAN- the fun earth loving surfer

XANDER- the gothic weirdo

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

SO, I still need 4 girls and 6 guys. Feel free to send in another character of the OPPOSITE gender from the one you already created if you think you can handle it! Lol good luck to everyone!


	3. WELCOME TO THE HOTEL: TEAM ELEVATORZ

"Welcome to Total, Drama, HOTEL!" Chris yells as he starts walking towards a huge glass door into a gigantic French hotel with his sunglasses and white smile shining in the sunlight.

"After three seasons, we've expired the camper's contracts, and this season we're starting things fresh with 20 new desperate contestants. From surfer dudes to chefs, we've cast some truly unique… to say the least…kids to live in this French hotel for 18 weeks. There will be feuds, triumph, losers, romance and yes, my gorgeous smile." He says as the camera zooms in on his face and he winks.

Chris then pushes the lobby door open to reveal a gigantic entrance hall with glass elevators lining the walls and golden floors shining the French sunlight. The décor was expensive, and chandeliers hung from the ceilings to create a rich look.

"This season we've gone all out- out of our budget that is- to bring to you a new setting. This gorgeous French hotel will be the home of me- and the contestants, where each week they will compete in challenges to determine who will be the ultimate victor." As Chris finishes his sentence, he steps into a transparent glass elevator and presses the gold button at the top labeled 'heaven' and the box starts to ascend at a rapid speed.

"The winner of Total Drama Hotel will receive one MILLION dollars, and the right to own this luxury suite for the next year. Now, what is this suite you ask? Well it's just the most fancy, expensive, budget cracking exhibit of awesome great fantastic-ness you'll ever lay your eyes on! The Heaven Suite!" he says as the door slides open, revealing a whole 200th floor of nothing but gold, shiny furniture, plasma screen tv's, giant refrigerators, and a Chris Mclean poster lining ever wall.

"The walls were painted with melted gold! Yeah, IIIIII know! But until the lucky winner claims this bad boy, this'll be my home for the next 5 months. This is the best season EVER!" he yells as the camera zooms out and transitions into its theme song.

**TDH**

"Okay, let's get this over with, daddy's got to go home to his caviar and jacuzzi!" Chris says.

"Chris, were rolling!" a cameraman yells.

"Oh! Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Hotel. We're now about to meet the first ten contestants of this season, who will all be joining the same team and living on the 100th floor. We've received thousands of entries, but only 20 were dramatastic enough to get a spot on-" he said as he was interrupted by a loud engine sound.

"Dudes, what is that?" he yelled as a huge yacht pulled up onto the dock down by the hotel and blew its horn- over, and over, and over.

**TDH**

"AAAGGH! JAIME! GET OFF THE HORN BUTTON!" Abigail yelled as they covered their ears and Jaime stood up from her seat on top of the control panel in the yacht.

"Was I sitting on the horn button?" Jaime asked.

"Yes, Sherlock, thanks for the ear massacre." Helena said.

"Hey guys, I think we're here!" Abigail said as they all ran to the window and stared with their heads up at the 200 story hotel.

"Woah, that's one tall hotel." Jonathan said.

"Look, there's Chris!" Lena yelled.

"Attention passengers, please wait until the dock is ready for our departure." The announcer said.

"What! That could be like 20 more minutes! Heck with that, I'm swimming." Destiny said as she opened a window and climbed up onto the counter below.

"Wait! I'll go too! Do you swim?" Tan said.

"Oh yeah baby, I live for it!" she said.

"My kind of girl!" he said as she jumped out the window and he soon followed.

"SPLASH! SPLASH!" the remaining contestants heard as they watched the two swim towards the dock.

"Are they crazy?" yelled Charlie. "They could drown!"

"Oh, they know what they're doing." Xander said as the two reached the dock.

Tan lifted himself up out of the water with his wet skin gleaming in the sun and his hair blowing in the wind.

"He's such a gentleman!" Abigail said as he reached his arms down and lifted Destiny onto the dock and the rest of the girls stared dreamily out the window.

**TDH**

"Looks like our first competitor has arrived! Come on in Destiny!" Chris shouted as Tan waited on the dock and said 'ladies first'. The girl was beautiful. She had sun-kissed skin, a curved figure and was wearing a tight lavender v-neck with sequins and short white denim shorts, now soaking wet. She was holding her lavender flats as she walked over to Chris and smiled.

"Hi Chris!" she said as she leaned over and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for picking me!"

"Uhh, your quite welcome! " he said as he pulled away from her hug, a little creeped out.

"You can go stand over there and wait until we've met everyone." He said.

"Next we have- Tan!" he said as Tan started running down from the end of the dock.

Tan was in a way god-like. He ran shirtless down the dock with his tan skin gleaming and his wet black hair blowing in the wind. He was wearing long green shorts and was holding his sandals in his hand like Destiny. He looked confident, but not cocky, like he didn't know JUST how good looking he was.

"Hey Chris, whats up?" he said.

"Nothing, just go stand over there with Destiny." Chris said in a jealous tone.

"Guys, where's everyone else?" Chris said as he looked over at the two contestants.

"They're still on the boat, we took a short-cut." She said as she giggled and smiled at Tan.

"Well then. That's a bit of a problemo! " Chris said as he looked over at the yacht, just docking.

"We'll wait." Tan said as he looked over at Destiny and smiled back.

**TDH**

"When are we gonna get off this thing? We've been trapped on here for 10 hours, can't we go get our rooms?" Charlie said.

"Calm down Charlie, we'll be there soon enough. It's all good!" Alex said.

"Attention passengers, we are now prepared for exit. Thank you for your patience." The speaker said.

"Thank god! Let's go get some food!" Lena said as Jonathan pushed the door and held it open for the rest of the competitors.

**TDH**

"Looks like they're ready! Let's meet our next competitor- Helena!" he said as he motioned to the muscular, striking girl.

Helena was slightly tan with her dark brown hair held up in a braided bun and she was wearing a blue tank top, cargo shorts and Teva sandals. Her face was striking and her eyes were almost feline looking. She was of Greek heritage which made her look goddess like.

"Welcome Helena!" Chris said as Helena ignored him and started to walk over near Tan and Destiny.

"You can just go join Destiny and Tan- okay good job!" he said as she beat him to it.

"Well, let's take a look at our next contestant- Alex!" Chris said.

Alex was unique looking- being half British and half Italian. He had short blonde hair and was wearing a black t-shirt with a flag on it and a cross on the back. He was very short, looking as though he still hadn't hit puberty. He was carrying his electric guitar and had an excited look on his face.

"Hey Alex! You can go stand-" Chris said as he stopped mid sentence when Alex took his guitar and swung it towards Chris's groin.

"I got duped into this! God!" Alex said as he proceeded and stood next to Helena.

"Hey, that was mean!" Abigail yelled in the distance.

"Yeah, I agree- oh…" Chris said as he stood up and gasped.

"Here, let me help you up." She said.

"Thanks. Abigail ladies and gentleman!"

"No, thank YOU Chris! I'm soooooo excited to be here! I can't believe I'm actually on Total Drama Hotel! I'm gonna be on TV! I'm on TV right now, wow! "

"Okay, Abigail, just go stand over there." Chris said, now recovered.

"Next up, we have Xander!" he said as a boy wearing a leather jacket with spikes on it, fingerless gloves, jeans and steel toed boots walked towards him, Chris becoming a little scared.

Xander was a pale guy with three ear piercings and wearing a bleeding skull t-shirt. He was skinny and had the first impression of a goth, punk kid.

"Have you ever bitten a vampire bat?" he said as he looked at Chris.

"Uh, no, I can't say I have dude. Sorry. Go stand over there. Please…." Chris said as he grew even more afraid of him.

"Anyways, next up is the lovely Lena!" he said as he motioned to a cute girl with two long bushy brown pigtails that went down to her lower back.

Lena was wearing a plain white t-shirt which revealed that tattoo of a flaming whisk on her lower arm. She was also wearing blue jeans and ballet flats, but the attention was drawn to her apron which she brought a collection of for the competition.

"Hey Chris, high five!" she said as he smiled and high fived her hand.

"Hey, can somebody help me with my knives? I can only carry my luggage." She said as she sighed.

"I'll help!" Alex said, immediately making a connection with her.

"You cook? Me too!" Alex said as he smiled and grabbed her knife case."

"Cool! I like you! Thanks for the help!" she said as the two moved her belongings over near the other competitors.

"Okay, up next we have Charlie!" Chris said, looking over at a tall, brown haired girl wearing pink sunglasses.

Charlie had a gorgeous body- curvy in all the right places and a noticeable bust. She was wearing an unbuttoned blue shirt which was tied around the waist to show off her belly button and had a pink bra showing on her chest. She wasn't shy on the cleavage, but her lower body was more covered up by brown jeans.

"Helooooo Charlie!" Chris said as his mouth hung down to the floor and reveled in her beauty.

Charlie rolled her eyes under her sunglasses and ignored his comment. She stood next to Helena and Lena and kept her distance from Tan, who she figured was a typical jerk because of his confidence.

"Our next competitor is Jaime!" Chris said as he noticed the brunette wearing a white headband, a thin grey sweater, thin blue jeans and red converse.

"Hey Chris, hey everybody." She said as she took her luggage next to Charlie, who she immediately was attracted to. She smiled at Charlie and hoped to get to know her better.

"And now, our last member of the first team, Jonathan!" Chris said as a tall guy with long hair, tan skin and muscles joined the rest of the group. He was wearing a red bandana, a psychadellic t-shirt, grey shorts and brown sandals, and looked like a modern hippie.

"Wazzup Chris?" he said as he smiled and looked over at his teammates.

"Not much Jonathan." He said as Jonathan walked over next to Lena who completely didn't notice him.

"From now on, you guys will be known as the Elevators! Each week you will work together to win challenges and every challenge you do you will get to stay in the "winner" suite." Chris said.

"Oh cool! What's that?" Abigail said.

"It's a fancy, accomidated for each one of your specific needs luxury room that rewards you for winning." Chef Hatchet said. "Which I'll cater…" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, that's right! And every week you lose, you will stay in the "losers" suite."

"Do we want to know?" Charlie said.

"Umm, not really. Let's just say, it's not very fun, so try to win…I'll cater THAT room too!..." Chef Hatchet said in another sarcastic tone. All of the competitors laughed and looked out at the horizon, noticing another boat approaching the dock.

"Is that the other team?" Lena said.

"Yes it is, and here they come now!"

TO BE CONTINUED- Reminder, no more female apps please, I will select 4 girls out of the second half of apps that I not necessarily feel are the "best" apps, or the "coolest" characters, but I'm going to choose people who are diverse and add a new style to the game. Don't be offended if you're character isn't accepter. Thanks guys!


	4. FINAL CASTING

**GIRLS-**

ABIGAIL- the good girl

LENA- the chef

HELENA- the headstrong athlete

CHARLIE the feminist

DESTINY- the sexy swimmer

JAMIE- the Electro Dancer

VICTORIA- the unique one (lol, it was too long :))

AVERY- the vegetarian peacemaker

MADDISON (MADDY)- the child prodigy

CARMEN- the crazy schemer

**GUYS**-

ALEX- the Italian jock

JONATHAN- The mysterious hippie-lyricist

TAN- the fun earth loving surfer

XANDER- the gothic weirdo

ZANE- the Emo Kid

SOUUN (awesome idea!)- the silent pacifist

JEREMY- the girl charmer

JET- the punk prankster

LYCHEE- the foreign kid

MYSTERY CONTESTANT

SO, the deal with the mystery contestant is that I've gotten all the apps in and I've gotten someone to create the last character for me. I'll reveal the contestant in WELCOME TO THE HOTEL: TEAM STAIRZ, but congrats to everyone who got accepted.

*REMEMBER- If you didn't get accepted it's because there was an existing character too similar to yours, I loved everyone's characters but I can only accept twenty. If you are really upset and can't deal with the rejection, PM me and we can work something out. Thanks guys!


	5. WELCOME TO THE HOTEL: TEAM STAIRZ

"Welcome back to Total, Drama, HOTEL! I'm here with team Elevatorz, who we just met- Abigail, Xander, Lena, Jonathan, Destiny, Tan, Jaime, Alex, Helena, and Charlie! Now, were taking a look at team Stairz, who are arriving right now! Guys?" Chris yelled.

The first contestant emerged from the boat with his bald head shining in the sunlight and his eyes completely closed, but still walking in a straight path. He had 6 dots on his forehead and had his hands held together in a meditating position, almost as if he were praying. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a black cloth tied around his waist, indicating he was a blackbelt in some sort of kung-fu. He was eerily silent and confident, which scared the crap out of the fellow competitors.

"Team Elevatorz, meet Souun! You're worst nightmare!" Chris chuckled.

"UHHHHHHHHHH, Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Abigail said as she threw her hands over her mouth in fright.

"His name's Souun? Seriously? Okay then…" Helena said.

"hmph, please." Charlie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I bet he can kick our butts, but he probably makes good sushi!" Lena said.

Everyone looked over at her in annoyance, and then focused their attention on a now, close up Souun.

"Hello Souun." Chris said as he bowed before him.

Souun said nothing, but bowed back and bowed in front of his opposing team.

"Oh yeah. Did I mention he doesn't speak?" Chris said as he and Chef laughed to themselves.

"Wait, how are we supposed to get to know him?" Tan said.

Souun moved over in front of Tan and reached out his right hand.

"Oh, okay." Tan said as he shook Souun's hand and smiled.

"Well, don't get too comfortable, cause here's Maddy! Just a warning, she's a little…well, different." Chris said.

Suddenly, a 4'7 tall girl emerged from the boat and got a few of the contestants chuckling. She then grew closer, and everyone stopped as they saw she was a little kid.

"Is this…legal?" Jonathan said.

Maddy was a cute 9 near old girl with a side-swept ponytail of platinum blonde hair and was wearing a pink tanktop, light blue jean shorts and boots. She was small, and innocent looking, but at the same time, everyone great intensely scared of her.

"Chris! It's really you! You're sooo handsome! Well, I know you probably like me, but I'm way too young to date. So call me in about five years and we'll work something out." She said as she walked by Chris and gave him a wink.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Alex said.

"I'm…..not…..cute!" she screamed as she stared him down and proceeded to her spot next to Souun.

"Well then, now that THAT's over with, let's meet Zane!" Chris said as everyone focused on a boy with black hair covering one eye with a blue streak in it, wearing a gray v-neck t-shirt with a dark blue and black plaid unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up over it, casually ripped black skinny jeans with a silver belt, and a pair of dark blue knock off Converse.

"Hey Zane, what's up?" Chris said.

"Hey." He said and casually walked by.

"Okay, someone's social. Next up we have Carmen!" Chris said.

Carmen had short brown hair with bangs hanging down on her face and regular length in the back. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with light blue shoulders. She had on a purple jacket over the t-shirt and was wearing a normal pair of blue jeans which were torn on the bottoms along with her shoes being worn out from visible wear and tear.

Carmen walked over to Chris and immediately grabbed his hand and started shaking it. She smiled at him and then turned away to face the camera.

"hahahahahha!" she evily laughed and looked into the camera lens with an evil smile.

"What the-" Chris said as she interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just thinking about what I'll do when I rule the world with my zombie army!" she said.

"Okay, well, just go join the others over on your side. _Man, who picked these kids? _He whispered to himself. Next we have Lychee. Lychee? Lychee…" Chris said.

Lychee was an incredibly tall guy with short blonde hair just long enough to tuck behind his ears. His hair was greasy and he smelled incredibly gross. He was wafting goat, mixed with B.O and musky wet dog- Not very pleasant. But he was muscular and very tan, wearing a too-tight white muscle shirt, worn out blue jeans and boots.

"Hey Lych- AGH!" Chris said as he smelled Lychee close up and his gag reflexes kicked in.

"Hey Chris. You sure are…Pretty!" he said as he shrugged and continued on over to the other team members. He stood next to Souun who was still closing his eyes and meditating but couldn't help but nudge away from him.

"Okay, nice to meet you too…" Lychee said as he sighed.

"Our next competitor is Avery! Finally, a normal person!" Chris said as he smiled and waved her in. Avery had long, curly strawberry blonde hair and was a breath of fresh air. She smiled at Chris as he noticed her green t-shirt with a recycling logo on it and her cute white jean shorts.

"Hey Chris, it's great to be here!" she said as she smiled and gave him a high five.

"Trust me, you just made my day…" he said as he glanced over at the rest of team Stairz.

"Hey everybody, how's it goin?" she said as she looked over at team Elevatorz.

"Hey Chris, can she be on our team?" Tan asked as he smiled at her and noticed her recycling logo on her shirt.

"No can-doo surfer boy, we need some normal to balance out this catastrophe over here." Chris said.

"Thanks for the offer!" Avery said as she giggled and winked at Tan.

He smiled as Destiny looked at her and evily glared. She looked back over at Tan and glared at him too. "What?" he said as she looked away and grunted.

"Well, hopefully we can continue this normal streak America.. I know present to you, Jet!" Chris said.

Jet had a short, black with dark blue mohawk, he was wearing an earing on his left ear, one on his eyebrow and his nose and he had a huge tattoo on his arm. Besides that, he was very slender and muscular with tan skin and he was wearing a black t-shirt with worn out blue jeans and red converse.

"Hey Jet!" Chris said.

Jet simply ignored him and walked over to stand next to Avery. She took a look at him and smiled, but turned away in dismay.

"Well, let's see if we can get more than half of the team to talk! Next up, Victoria!" Chris said.

Victoria was a normal height with a nice figure; straight black hair down to her shoulders, heavy bangs and bright eyes. She had a gorgeous smile and cute freckles on her nose wearing hoops earrings. She was wearing a nice lace shirt with flowers on it under a green cardigan and shorts with words written on with sharpie. She wore black converse and distracted from her nice, curvy body.

As Victoria smiles she runs up to Chris and opens her arms in preparation for a hug.

"Oh, okay." He said.

Victoria reached his neck and pressed down on a pressure point, making him squirm and fall to the ground.

"Ouch.." Maddy said.

"Oooh, would you people stop casting ninja's and violent people? Man, I've never met such violent kids.." Chris said.

Victoria giggled and skipped away, taking her place next to Maddy, looking down at her.

Maddy looked up and with a confused look on her face said, "can IIII help you?" she said as Victoria waved to her with a smile on her face and looked away.

"Uggh.. up next, we have…oooh, who was it again? Oh yeah, Jeremy.." Chris said, trying to stand up.

"What happened to you?" Jeremy said as he walked up to Chris. Jeremy was tall and had a nice build. He had short brown hair that was wavy and he was constantly pulling back off of his face. He was wearing a Simpsons t-shirt and jeans with leather flip flops. He was attractive and looked confident.

"Dude, is this my team?" he said as he looked over at Maddy, Souun, Lychee and Zane.

"Okay…I can work with this..I'll still win.." he said as he sighed and took his place next to Victoria.

"YES, is this the last one? Oh thank god. Here's Griffin." He said, now bouncing up to his feet, anxious to get back to his suite.

Griffin walked in and all the girls turned their heads and stared at the tal, dark and handsome football player who was wearing a blue polo shirt, black shorts and black tennis shoes. He looked sporty, confident and god like. His short black hair blew in the wind and his tan skin glowed as he took one hand out of his pocket, smiled and waved to all the other contestants.

"Hey guys, how is everybody." He said.

"GREAT!" Abigail screamed from across the yard.

He smiled and walked up to Chris, shaking his hand.

"How are you man?" he said as Chris shook his hand and smiled.

"Great Griffin, I think you're team needs you over there….." Chris said.

"Would you cut out the rude remarks to our dysfunctional family over here? We have hearts you know!" Jet said.

"You guys look alright to me!" Griffin said as he looked at Jet, Avery, Carmen, and Victoria. He then continued and looked at the rest of the team, all different ages, races, and…smells…"Oh." He said and then took his spot next to Jet.

"Okay, FINALLY, these are our teams. If I call your name, step forward and get your room keys. Abigail, Lena, Xander, Helena, Tan, Jonathan, Destiny, Charlie, Jaime, and Alex. Girls- You'll be staying in the Paris suite.

"Cool!" Lena said.

"And guys, you'll be staying in the Hawaii suite." Chris said.

"SWEET! Do we get a pool?" Jet said.

"That my friend is down 50 stories. So no, you don't.."

"Your are all members of team Elevatorz…we couldn't really come up with any cool names this season…we had a shortage of writers…" Chris said.

"That's a great name!" Alex said.

"Well thank you, but no… not really… Anyways team Elevatorz, you may now report to your rooms. Take your room keys to the manager and he'll show you where you're staying." Chris said.

"And report to the dining room in an hour in your best clothes…I'm serving dinner- Don't ask what were having. Our budget went to Mr. Pretty's suite over there." Chef said, glaring over at Chris.

"What? They have food and drinks in their room! Eat before you go to dinner….just a suggestion." Chris said as Chef snarled at him and moved into the hotel.

Team Elevatorz then headed into the lobby, leaving the rest of the competitors curious about their fate.

"If I call YOU'RE name, step forward…oh do I really have to do this? They already know their all on the same team!" Chris said and glared at the producer who rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"EVERYONE, just step forward.." Chris said.

"Guys, you will be staying in the Japan suite." Chris said as Souun opened his eyes for the first time and smiled. "Here's your keys, knock yourself out." Chris said.

"Girls, you will be staying in the Italian suite. Here's your keys. You all will be known as the Stairz team… I know, lame name, once again, but remember- low budget.."

"You may now proceed to your rooms. And I can proceed to mine!" Chris said as he held out his arm motioning the contestants to enter and he took a detour into the glass elevator on the outside of the hotel- leading directly to his suite.

"Bye Chris!" Maddy screamed as she peered her head out the window as he ascended in his elevator.

*NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA HOTEL- THE CONTESTANTS GET SETTLED INTO THEIR NEW ROOMS, ALLIANCES FORM, WE TRY TO HOLD DOWN OUR DINNER…OR FEED IT TO THE DOG, AND WE VOTE OFF OUR FIRST CONTESTANT! OH YEAH, DID I MENTION THE FUNCTION OF THE CELLAR? LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN FIGURE THAT ONE OUT. EARLY FRONTRUNNERS WILL EMERGE, VILLAINS WILL BE BORN, AND WE WILL SEE THE GHOSTS OF OUR PAST….HINT HINT… ALL NEXT TIME ON TOTAL, DRAMA, H O T E L!


	6. FIRST CHALLENGE RULES

FIRST CHALLENGE:

Hey all, as you might have previously read, the first challenge will involve the different locations inside and outside the hotel. You each need to send me a PM ASAP with your place.

REMEMBER- The clue to the answer: Choose the hotspot of any hotel. GOOD LUCK!

Lobby

Cellar

Ballroom

Kitchen

Restaurant

The lake

Honeymoon room

Staff room

Party Room

Bar

Laundry Room

Arcade

Bowling Alley 81st floor

Athletic courts/fields

Helicopter Pad

Lounge

Computer Room

*The sunroom, indoor pool and Jacuzzi have been selected. There will be a surprise waiting in every room. Tehehehe GOOD LUCK!


	7. RACES AND SECRET ROOMS

Last time on TOTAL, DRAMA, HOTEL!

We met the next 10 contestants on team Stairz, there were ninja's, crazy's and even a 9 year old. The contestants started to get to know each other better- Tan flirted, Destiny flirted, Avery flirted, even Maddy flirted! We sent the contestants up to their new rooms on the 50th floor. Oh, did I mention the elevator broke? All on Total, Drama, HOTEL!

**TDH**

"Woohoo! Let's get this show on the road!" Maddy yelled as she ran to the managers desk and hoisted herself up on the counter.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where my room is please?" Maddy said to the figure wearing a blue tuxedo standing with their back to her.

"It's on the 50th floor…" Chef said in a monotone.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maddy laughed.

"We still have a low budget, okay? In THIS economy, everyone has two jobs now. Not that YOU'D be too concerned little girl." Chef said.

"Hey! I'm NOT a little GIRL!" she yelled as she jumped off the counter and headed for the elevator, glaring at chef.

"Hey Carmen, Avery and Victoria! Come on, I know where our room is!" she yelled.

"One second, I want to take this little guy with me! You're such a cute cockroach, yes you are!" Carmen yelled.

"Carmen! Take him outside!" Avery yelled.

"Oh alright, I'll have to find something BIGGER!"

"Come on Carmen, I'm tired and I want to see our room." Victoria responded.

"What was it again?" Avery asked.

"The Italian suite! I bet there'll be PIZZA! LET'S GOOOO!" Maddy yelled.

"Oh, hold on a second ladies, did I mention the elevators broken?" Chef said.

"What?" Victoria yelled. "We have to walk? Up 50 flights of stairs?"

"Well, technically 49, you're on the first floor already. Oh, did I ALSO mention that the bed choices are first come first serve?" Chef said.

"CARMEN! Time for a piggy back ride!" Madison yelled.

"Okay, when should I hop on?" Carmen said.

"Ugh, you're carrying ME!" Maddy yelled.

"Ohhhh, okay. How fast do you want me to go?" Carmen said.

"FASTER THAN THESE TWO!" Maddy said.

"Okay, let's go!" Carmen said as Maddy hopped on her shoulders and Carmen bolted up the stairs.

"Well I guess that leaves you and me Avery." Victoria said.

"Alright, let's take our time. My legs aren't agreeing with those stairs." Avery said.

"Okay, we'll have a good chat." Victoria said as the two giggled and set off into the stairwell.

"Who's next?" Chef yelled, signaling to the male members of team Stairz.

"We are!" Jet yelled as he shoved through the line and looked at Chef.

"What are you wearing? Hahahaha." Jet laughed.

"Low budget…..your rooms on the 50th floor spikey." Chef responded.

"Guys! Were on the 50th floor, is everyone ready?" Jet yelled to his other teammates.

Souun bowed and shook his head and the others responded with a firm "YES!".

"Let's go! What was it again, Japan?" Zane asked as Souun smiled and nodded his head.

"You know Souun, you're already my favorite. You can't gossip AND you're nice!" Griffin said.

"Oh, before you go, there's one tidbit of info that I left out. Whoever gets to the room first get their first choice of beds. And the elevator is broken. So you'll be racing up the stairs." Chef said.

"Oh crap." Lychee and Zane said as Griffin, Jet, and Jeremy all bolted up the stairs.

"Well, I guess us three get the last beds.." Lychee said.

"What do you mean us three?" Zane said.

"I thought Souun was with us?"

"Where is Souun?"

"Well, judging by his amazing awesomeness, he's already there and in the master bedroom.." Lychee said.

"Well, at least we get beds.." Zane responded as the ventured up the stairs.

"GIRLS?" Chef yelled to the remaining contestants.

"Oh, hey Chef! You're working two jobs now?" Lena said.

"Yes, yes, 50th floor, first one gets first bed, elevators broken. Have fun.." Chef said.

"Wait, did you just say our rooms on the 50th floor and the elevator is broken?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, and first one there gets her choice of bed. GO!" Chef yelled.

"What? I can't even WALK up 50 flights of stairs!" Lena said.

"Don't worry, Helena and Destiny are getting first choice anyways.." Jaime said as she bolted up the stairs behind the two athletes.

"I'm not wasting any time!" Charlie laughed as she bolted up after Jaime.

"Well, that leaves you and me pigtails." Abigail said to Lena.

"Yep! I guess we might as well chat and get to know each other, seems how we'll be walking for the rest of the night." Lena said and they entered the stairwell.

"So, what do you like to do?" Abigail asked.

"I love to cook! When I win, I want to go to culinary school!" Lena said.

"Oh, that's cool! I guess if I'm ever hungry I know who to ask." Abigail said as they neared the 3rd floor.

"Hey! What's that?" Lena said as they peered in the 3rd floor door.

"It's the kitchen! I see pizza!" Abigail said.

"Well, what are we walking around for, let's go in and eat!" Lena said as she forced open the door and giggled.

**TDH**

"Hey! You four, can I tell you where you're room is so I can end this stupid job already?" Chef yelled at Tan, Jonathan, Xander and Alex.

"Trust me, we'd like to know also." Jonathan said.

"Okay, 50th floor, when you get there take a left down the hallway and you'll see your Hawaiian suite. But, first kid there gets first choice of beds. AAAAND, the elevator is broken." Chef said in a relieved tone.

"Wait a second, we have to walk up 50 flights of stairs to get to our room? After we've been boatlagged for 10 hours and standing outside waiting to go into our rooms?" Xander said.

"That's riiiiight!" Chef said. "No more questions, I'm off shift." He said as he took his name plate and shifted the card to say off duty.

"Well, okay, at least we'll get our workout in for the day." Alex said.

"I'm not wasting any time! There's probably a water bed!" Tan said as he shot up the stairs and started running.

"Wait! Tan, that's not fair!" Alex said as he sighed and chased after him.

"Do YOU care about some stupid waterbed?" Xander asked Jonathan.

"Not really, I'll sleep on the floor if I have to." Jonathan said.

"Good, cause I'm not running…" Xander said.

**TDH**

"YES! I'm the first one! Now, where shall I sleep?" Griffen said.

"Woah!" he yelled as he entered the master suite and saw Souun standing in the doorway.

"Oh, you've got the master suite? Aw man.." Griffin said.

Souun said nothing but reached his hand out and pointed towards the beautiful, king sized, luxury fung shwe bed in the master suite and smiled.

"Wait, I can have it?" Griffin said as Souun shook his head up and down and left the room.

"You're my favorite Souun!" Griffin yelled as he jumped onto the comfy bed and sighed a breath of relief.

All of a sudden Souun started pondering the room for other beds. There were two lined up next to each other in a nice room next to the master with it's own bathroom and refrigerator, but he had no sense in having a roommate when he didn't talk. He continued looking and kicked something hanging down from the ceiling in fear. It was just a chord…but for what? Souun pulled down on the chord and jumped back when he saw a flight of stairs come down from the ceiling. _What is this?_ He wondered.

Souun placed the stairs flat on the floor and started climbing up until he could poke his head through the top. To his shock, the room was completely full. It had a gorgeous bed, bigger than Griffin's, and it was decorated with dark mahogany walls, bamboo floors and Japanese prints and masks lining the walls. There was also a samurai sword mounted to the wall, which lit up Souun's face. He quickly went into the room and shut the door and sat on the floor and started meditating in absolute silence and in absolute dark.

"DUDE! I GOT HERE FIRST!" Jet yelled.

"DUDE! NO YOU DIDN'T!" Jeremy yelled as they both bolted for the master bedroom, pushing and shoving each other out of the way.

"Helloooo gentlemen." Griffin said as the two stopped in their tracks in the doorway.

"WHAAAT! NOOOO, I wanted the big comfy bed….." Jet said.

"Sorry guys, I got here first, well, second.." Griffin said.

"Second? What do you mean second?" Jeremy said.

"Souun. He got her a while before I did. He wasn't out of breath or anything."

"But I didn't even see his leave the lobby!" Jet said.

"Guys, ninja's don't mess around. He was sitting on this bed when I got here, but I was upset and he offered to give me the master. I don't know where he is know, but we need to make friends with him and quick, he's gonna be good!" Griffin said.

"Wow, and I thought he'd be vicious! He's actually, nice?" Jeremy said.

"He's actually really nice guys! But, I can still beat him at anything. I promise you that, no one can beat me." Griffin said in a cocky voice.

"So where do we get to sleep then?" Jet said.

"Looks like you two will be roomies- that is if you wouldn't rather bunk with the moose or the goth kid." Griffin said.

"Looks like we're roomies Jet!" Jeremy said as they left the room and looked for the better of the two rooms to sleep in.

**TDH**

"YES! I get the master bedroom!" Helena said as she entered the doorway of her Paris suite.

"Oooh, hours devours! Yummy!" she said as she stopped and started eating cheese and crackers.

Suddenly she heard a creaking noise coming from out in the hallway and she left the room to go check it out.

"Hello?" she said as she peered down both sides, no one in sight. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Destiny bolting in the doorway.

"Oh my god! YOU –" Helena said as Destiny jumped onto the master bed and screamed "YES!"

"You can outrun me but you can't outsmart me!" Destiny said as she sat up, looking at her yellow walls, and her Eiffel Tower headboard.

"Uggh, whatever…" Helena said as she left the room.

Suddenly she ran face first into a roped hanging down from the ceiling.

"What the-" she said as she pulled down on the rope and saw a staircase emerge.

"Oooh, how curious…" she said as she climbed up and gasped at the rooms beauty.

The walls were painted gold, and her room was set up with décor worthy of a French art museum. The bed was even bigger than Destiny's and had a beautiful chandelier keeping the light in the room dim. The best part of all was she had her own mini fridge with drinks in it and a counter with French pastries and deserts.

"Oh, my, god!" she yelled as she lied down on the bed. "YESSS!"

"Helena? Destiny? Are you guys in there?" Jaime yelled as she entered the room.

"The woom is bootiful!" She yelled with slurred words because of the cheese and crackers stuffed in her mouth.

"Who got the master?" she yelled as she walked into Destiny's room.

"Huh! Someone's here! I'm keeping this baby my own little secret." Helena said as she jumped down from her room and closed the stairs, walking back over to the entrance.

"I know! She got here before me, but I snuck up behind her when she went out in the hall and ran into the room when she wasn't looking! I'm so glad to be-" Destiny said.

"Oh, hey Helena!" Jaime said.

"Hey Jaime, did you just get here?"

"Yeah, where's your room?"

"Ummmmm, I don't have one." She lied as she started to turn red.

"What do you mean you don't have one? You got here before I did?" Destiny said.

"Well, there's only those cutsie two-person rooms left, so I decided to sleep alone on the floor." Helena said.

"Helena! You don't have to do that! You can be MY roommate!" Jaime said.

"Well, thanks, but I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself!" Jaime said.

"Hello?" the girls heard as they left the room to greet their next roommate.

"CHARLIE! WE'RE GONNA BE ROOMMATES!" Jaime yelled as she gave Charlie a big hug and smiled.

"Okay.. Is it just you three so far?" Charlie said.

"Yep, Lena and Abigail get the last room. And poor Helena's making herself sleep on the floor because she doesn't want a roommate!" Destiny said.

"It's fine really, I don't mind." Helena said.

"Okay, if you say so. So the rooms are Jaime, Helena on the floor, Me and Jaime, and Abigail and Lena." Charlie said.

"Yep!" Jaime responded.

**TDH**

"Hello? Anybody here? Am I first? ALRIGHT!" Tan said.

"Now, where's this first choice bedroom Chef talked about?" Tan said.

He took a wrong corned down the empty hall and completely missed the master suite.

"Umm, okay… there's nothing down here besides a rope hanging from the wall…" he said.

Tan walked over closer to the rope and looked up at the ceiling. The hallway was dim, but he could barely make out an outline of a hinge.

"Is it a door?" he said.

As Jet pulled on the rope he revealed the staircase and stepped back in surprise.

"Wow, is this one of the rooms?" Jet said.

He slowly started to climb up the white set of stairs and slowly poked his head in the dark room.

"What is this?"

He pulled himself up onto the floor and stood up, trying to make out outlines of objects in the dark, but couldn't really tell what anything was. He started to run his hand down the wall, hoping to find a light switch.

Tan gasped in amazement as the light turned on and he looked around at the blue glass walls with painted with, and a skylight in the ceiling letting in sunlight and illuminating the beautiful walls and furniture. The bed was a giant water bed with a quilt that looked like a fish net, and the floor was covered with real sand. A huge surfboard of red and yellow made up the headboard, and Tan looked around in amazement. This room was practically MADE for him, and he didn't want anyone to know about this. Quickly, he shut of the light and left down the stairs, shutting the door behind him with a shocked expression implanted on his face.

"What's THAT face about?" Alex asked as he entered the room and scared Tan.

"Oh, I just saw the master bedroom, it's over there." Tan lied as he pointed in the opposite direction from his secret room and nudged Alex over.

"WOOW! Is it yours?" Alex asked Tan as they both entered the master suite, looking like a two star hotel compared to Tan's room.

"Ummm, no, I was saving it for you! I don't need all this fanciness, I'd prefer to just sleep on the floor anyways." Tan said.

"REALLY? Are you sure?" Alex said in amazement and pure joy.

"Yeah, it's all yours." Tan said as he left the room to go set up a 'fake' bed in the hallway.

"ALRIGHT! THANKS TAN!" Alex said as he layed in the master bed and savored his new room.

**TDH**

"Oh, I'm so hungry! Where'd that pizza go?" Lena said as she and Abigail snuck through the kitchen.

"I don't know! It was JUST here!" Abigail responded as they grew confused.

"Well, let's look around for some cheese and some flour, find the sink and some tomatoes, and I'll get some pepperoni and some yeast and some sugar and a little bit of basil. I'll make a pizza!" Lena said.

"That's a great idea! This'll be fun!" Abigail said.

"Hello? Hello?" they heard coming from the entrance.

"QUICK! Hide!" Abigail said to Lena as they dove under the kitchen island.

"Xander, I don't think anyone's in here!" Jonathan said.

"Dude, let's make sure, and THEN we can grab some pizza." Xander said.

"Lena, it's just the guys!" Abigail whispered.

"Abigail? Lena!" Jonathan said as he kneeled down below the counter and saw the two girls looking up at them.

"What are YOU guys doing here?" Lena asked.

"We decided to walk to our rooms, cause we were with Tan and Alex anyways, who obviously would beat us there, so we decided to make a detour once we smelt pizza." Jonathan said.

"So did we! We saw a pizza sitting on the counter, and then when we came in there was nothing here but a few crumbs." Abigail said.

"Well, that's weird, I wonder if the kitchen has VAMPIRE BATS!" Xander said.

"Uh, I don't think so…" Lena said as Jonathan reached out and helped her and Abigail up.

"I was just about to make a pizza myself since we couldn't find one, do you guys want to help?" Lena said.

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to!" Jonathan said.

"Cool, well let's look for some ingredients." Lena said.

"Hey Lena, I think I see the pantry, I'll be right back." Abigail said.

As Abigail walked into the pantry room, she heard a rustling noise and saw crumbs on the floor.

"OH NO! There better not be rats in here!" she yelled as she flipped on the lights.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled as she saw someone sitting there eating the pizza they had spotted earlier.

**TDH**

"Come on Carmen, only two more floors!" Maddy yelled, still holding onto Carmen's back.

"I- am- so, tired! " Carmen yelled as she neared the top of the 49th floor and dropped Maddy on the floor.

"OW! Easy there!" Maddy said as she hoisted herself up off the floor.

Panting and coughing, Carmen motioned for Maddy to follow her into the hallway.

"Here's the room!" Carmen said as she opened the door and collapsed in the entrance.

Suddenly Maddy ran as fast as she could towards the door and jumped over Carmen, shooting straight into the Italian master bedroom.

"YES! I DID IT!" Maddy said as she curled up under the leather quilt and gazed at her bedroom.

The room was decorated with wood panels and leather furniture. It had the Italian flag mounted over the fireplace opposite the bed and dim lighting to accentuate the dark furniture. The room was nice and toasty and had a ceiling fan, a mini fridge, and a couple boxes of freshly made pizza, which Maddy noticed and shot up out of bed and started devouring it.

"Pizza? Give me some!" Carmen yelled as she also started eating the fresh pizza and Maddy scowled at her.

"So, where do you think I'm sleeping?" Carmen said as she smiled at Maddy.

"I Don't know, go look for yourself." Maddy said.

"Ooh, I'll sleep right here! I wonder who my roommate will be?" Carmen yelled.

Suddenly the door opened again and Maddy glared out of her room, still eating pizza, and saw Victoria running into the room, still running, and her eyes grew wide at the sight of pizza. Maddy then grew scared and Victoria ran into the master suite and started shoving pizza into her mouth.

"THIS IS SOOO GOOD! MMMM!" she yelled as Maddy glared at her and took a box of pizza and sat on her bed.

"You're with crazy over there." Maddy said.

"Oh, okay." Victoria said as she grabbed a box and took it into their room.

"Hey roomie!" Carmen said as she started evily laughing and Victoria just casually turned around and walked back out the door.

"I'm, almost, there." Avery said as she ran up the last flight of stairs.

She ran into the front door and saw the three girls already settled in and sighed.

"Aw man.. I'll go take a shower I guess." She said as she took a left and walked down the hallway.

"What's that?" she said as she saw a rope hanging down from the ceiling and started to pull on it.

"WOW! It's a room!" she said as she climbed up the stairs and shut the door behind her.

"OH, MY, GOD!" she yelled as she sat on the floor, gasping in amazement at the beautiful room.

The room had a beautiful Italian bed in the back of the room with silk sheets and a homemade quilt. The headboard was a beautiful crossing of white wood with roses attached to the panels, mounted against a chocolate brown wall with an Italian flag mounted and beautiful Italian paintings. Also, there was a buffet set up on the left with spaghetti, lasagna, chicken, and pizza.

"THIS! IS MINE? I'm SO LUCKY! I gotta keep this a secret!" she said as she left the room and took off her shoes, setting them on the white carpet below her bed and then closed the door behind her.

"Hey girls, I'm gonna go take a shower! Tell me if something important happens!" Avery yelled as she smiled and headed for the shower.

**TDH**

"Dude, are we almost there?" Lychee panted as he and Zane continued up the stairs.

"Almost, we're on floor….13…..oh my god….." Zane said as the collapsed on the stairs.

"Let's just sit here until we get enough energy to go on…" Lychee said.

"Hey, what's that?" Zane said as he looked up at the door.

"It's an arcade! Let's go in a check it out!" Lychee said as he and Zane entered the room.

There were games galore, pinball machines, DDR, claw machines, even slot machines. This was a gamers heaven.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Zane said as he started the pinball machine.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Lychee said.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything." Zane said.

"That humming sound, someone's singing!"

"Where?"

"In that Dark room over there!"

As Zane and Leechee moved into the room and flicked on the lightswitch, they saw a figure playing a racecar game and singing to themselves.

"OH MY GOD!" Zane yelled.

*NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA HOTEL- THE CONTESTANTS START THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE, WE FIGURE OUT WHAT'S UP WITH THESE RANDOM FIGURES, THE MYSTERY ROOMS BECOME SACRED TO SOME OF THE COMPETITORS. WILL SOUUN EVER TALK? AND WHO WILL BE THE FIRST PERSON ELIMINATED? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL, DRAMA, H O T E L!


	8. FIRST CHALLENGE MEET YOUR PARTNER PART 1

LAST TIME ON TOTAL, DRAMA, HOTEL! THE CONTESTANTS RACED UP 50 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS TO GET FIRST CHOICE OF BEDS IN THEIR TEMPORARY SUITES. TAN, SOUUN, HELENA AND AVERY FOUND SECRET ROOMS IN THEIR SUITES AND ALL DECIDED TO KEEP IT A SECRET. MADDY DIDN'T WANT TO SHARE ANY PIZZA, LENA, ABIGAIL, XANDER AND JONATHAN TOOK A DETOUR TO THE KITCHEN. WHO DID THEY FIND? AND WHO DID ZANE AND LYCHEE FIND IN THE ARCADE? TONIGHT, THE CONTESTANTS WILL START THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE AND VOTE OFF THE FIRST LOSER TO CHECK OUT OF THE HOTEL. WHO WILL EMERGE VICTORIOUS, AND WHO WILL MAKE AN EARLY EXIT? ALL COMING UP, ON TOTAL, DRAMA, H O T E L!

**TDH**

"Oh my god! It's OWEN!" Abigail yelled as she turned on the lights and found the past contestant eating pizza.

"You mean THE Owen?" Jonathan yelled.

"hehehe, guess you caught me." Owen said.

"What are you doing here Owen?" Lena said.

"You don't know? I'm competing in the first- oop! I'm not supposed to tell you that…" Owen said.

"You're competing in the first challenge? But, WE'RE the contestants!" Xander said, now thoroughly confused.

"Well, hehehe, about that…" Owen said as he stood up, crumbs from his shirt falling on the floor.

"How is this possible?" Abigail said.

**TDH**

"Helloooooooooo!" Zane yelled as he and Lychee walked into the arcade room.

"IZZY?" Lychee yelled.

"YOU GOT IT! Hey, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come until later!" Izzy said.

"WE weren't supposed to come until later? What are YOU doing here?" Zane asked.

"I'm playing arcade games silly! I mean duh, couldn't you tell by the way my tongue is sticking out of my mouth and I was humming?" Izzy responded.

"Um, okay then, well, we'll leave you here Izzy, see you later." Lychee said.

"Okay, bye!" Izzy yelled, still staring intently at her game.

**TDH**

As the warm shower water soaked Avery's sore body, she relaxed and started to enjoy a good shower.

"AVERY! GET OUT HERE!" she heard Maddy yell from outside her door.

In shock, Avery dropped her soap and banged her head on the hand rail.

"Ow! Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" Avery responded.

"AVERY! YOU NEED TO STOP AND GET OUT NOW! CHRIS IS HERE!" she heard Carmen yell.

"Okay guys, I'll be out in a second." Avery responded, now curious.

**TDH**

**In the lobby…**

"Well competitors, thank you for coming, sorry for the short notice Avery.." Chris said as he looked over at Avery who was wearing a robe and had chunks of dried shampoo in her hair.

"Is this REALLY too important for me to wash the Shampoo out of my hair?" Avery moaned.

"That's a nice look for you!" Jet said in a sarcastic tone.

"I've called you all down here for your first challenge." Chris said.

"Ooh, what is it?" Abigail asked.

"Well that's for your partner to explain later." Chris said.

"Our partner? Oh great, so I have to be paired up with one of these losers?" Griffin said.

"Oh these aren't your partners.. you've never met your partners before as a matter of fact." Chris said.

"Wait a second, we're supposed to work with these people we've never met?" Charlie said.

"Oh, you know them, they just don't know you." Chris said.

"Okay, this is officially strange.." Jonathan said.

"First of all, I want you all to pick a room. But before you do, go back up to your hotel room and try to solve the riddle. The riddle points to a certain room in the hotel, which will grant one of you immunity. But, make sure you don't share your answers. Once you pick your room, press that button on your PDA. If you hear a ding, you're the first person to pick that room . If you hear a buzzer, someone else has already picked it. You will each go to a separate room and meet your partner there! Good luck! You'll need it. Tehehehehe." Chris said.

**TDH**

As Zane sat down on his bed, he opened his enveloped with 'first challenge' written on the front.

"Well, this can't be too hard." He said as he pulled out a piece of paper with 20 different rooms on it.

"Let's see, the clue reads 'what is the hotspot of any hotel?'. Oh, that's easy, the sunroom! The sun it hot, and it illuminates on the room!" he said to himself as he quickly pressed the sunroom button and heard a dinging sound.

"Alright, now just to see who my partner it!" he said as he exited the room.

**TDH**

"Okay, let's see, what's the hotspot of any hotel?" Helena asked herself.

"Oh, that's easy- the jaccuzzi! It's heated!" she said as she quickly pressed the jaccuzzi button and exited the suite.

"Uh oh, looks like, Helena figured it out…what should I do?" Destiny said, sitting Indian style on her master bed.

"Let's see, I'll try the jaccuzzi, that's heated!" she said as she quickly pressed down on the jaccuzzi button and heard a buzzer.

"Oh no! That had to be it too! What should I do.. I know, how about the indoor pool! It's indoor, so it must be heated!" she said as she pressed down on the indoor pool button and heard a dinging sound.

"Alright, looks like I'm headed for the pool! I'll put on my bathing suit, just in case." She said as she too exited the suite.

**TDH**

As Zane headed down the stairs, he heard a voice coming from the lobby's speaker.

"ATTENTION ALL COMPETITORS, EVERYONE HAS SELECTED THEIR ROOM. ONE OF YOU HAS ONE IMMUNITY, ONE OF YOU HAS EARNED AN EXTRA VOTE. YOU'LL FIND OUT YOUR PRIZE ONCE YOU REACH YOUR ROOM. AFTER YOU MEET YOUR PARTNER, MEET IN THE DINING ROOM IN 1 HOUR WITH YOUR PARTNERS INSTRUCTIONS. GOOD LUCK, BETTER HOPE YOU READ CAREFULLY!" Chris's voice said over the intercom.

"Hmm, okay, I wonder what we're doing?" Zane said as he entered the sunroom.

"Hey, are you Zane?" his partner asked as he froze in his place and stared at Gwen form the other Total Drama seasons.

"YES! You're Gwen! You were my favorite! I couldn't believe you didn't win Total Drama Island!" Zane replied.

"Oh, thanks! I was bummed. But anyways, are you ready for the first challenge?" Gwen asked.

"Of course! What is it? Did I win?" Zane said.

"Well…" Gwen said.

**TDH**

"Where'd they say the pool was again? Oh, I think he said it was on the first floor." Destiny said as she neared the lobby.

"Okay, there it is, right through that door." She said as she entered.

"BRIDGETTE! OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU!" Destiny said as she looked at the girls swimming in the pool.

"Hey, you must be Destiny!" Bridgette said as she pulled herself out of the pool and grabbed a towel.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Destiny asked.

"I'm your partner for the first challenge? Want to know how you did?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Destiny said.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, so the jacuzzi's actually on the same floor as our rooms, go figure." Helena said as she exited onto the balcony.

"Hey, wait a second, you're that guy from Total Drama Island!" Helena said.

"I sure am, and you must be the lovely Helena, it's great to meet you." Justin said in a flirty tone.

"Yeah.. well I don't remember your name, I just remember you were one of the first voted off." Helena said as she chuckled and smiled.

"I'll forget you said that. Join me in the jaccuzi and we can get comfortable, and I'll tell you your results." Justin said.

"Um, okay." Helena responded, a little creeped out.

**TDH**

Xander walked down 50 flights of stairs and then nearly collapsed in the lobby.

"Uhh, I still have to walk down to the cellar…" Xander moaned as he pushed open the cellar door and started stepping down the stairs. As he rounded the corner, he looked down at the back of a guy's head who was sitting on a pile of wood, next to the furnace. He had a green mohawk and piercings, and immediately Xander knew who it was.

"DUNCAN! What the-" Xander said.

"Hey dude, you my partner?" Duncan said.

"Yeah, I guess so! What's this challenge about?"

"That I'll tell you later, but for now, I tell you your results." Duncan said.

Meanwhile…

Tan opened the front door to the hotel and breathed in fresh air.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be back out here so soon…" Tan said as he headed out toward the lake.

In the distance he could see a tall figure with a pink shirt and a cowboy hat standing out by the water with a piece of paper in his hand.

"GEOFF! HEY BUDDY!" Tan yelled as Geoff turned around and smiled.

"Hey buddy, you Tan?" Geoff said.

"You bet, what are you doing here? Oh my god, is Bridgette here too? Is everyone else here?"

"You got it! Bridge is inside at the pool with your girl Destiny." Geoff said.

"My girl? How'd you know-"

"Chris told me dude- way to go! You got a girl in the first episode! It took me MUCH longer to get Bridge!" Geoff said.

"Wow, this is so cool! You guys are my favorites! I'm a surfer!" Tan said.

"Nice man! Bridge would LOVE to meet YOU!" Geoff said as Tan blushed.

"Trust me, I'd love to meet her too. So, how'd I do chief?" Tan said.

"Well…"

END OF PART ONE

*NEXT TIME- THE NEXT BATCH OF CONTESTANTS MEETS THEIR PARTNERS AND WE FIND OUT WHAT THE HECK THE CHALLENGE IS! ON TOTAL, DRAMA, H O T E L!


End file.
